veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Tusker's Special Friend
Rescue Tusker's "Special Friend" to earn his trust. Getting the Quest This quest is tricky to execute in its entirety. It requires a minimum Reputation of 300, or a level of 15 or more. If Scarlett meets the minimum Reputation requirement (300), she won't have to perform this quest to prove herself (the quest will not be offered.) If her reputation is under 300, Tusker will give her the quest, but she won't be able to complete it until she reaches level 15. Prerequisites Meet Tusker in the Inner City at the Old Cathedral and then at his rooftop lair. (See The Pathway to the Claw quest for details.) If Scarlett already has a Reputation of 300 or more, she will automatically be credited with completing this quest without actually having to do it. Otherwise, when she meets Tusker at his rooftop lair, he will ask her to rescue his special friend to prove that she's worth dealing with. Even so, she will need a minimum level of 15 to complete the quest (the guard won't accept her challenge otherwise.) The Quest Tusker tells Scarlett that he has a "Special Friend" (Gio) being held prisoner by the City Guard. He wants Scarlett to get him released. Fulfilling the Quest There is only one usable entrance to the catacombs in the Inner City (unlike the Outer City, which has four.) It's a sewer tunnel that opens into the canal at water level, in the canal just in front of the Tavern. Scarlett can use any of the many gondola stations along the canals to walk down the steps and into the water (Scarlett automatically begins swimming when she enters the water.) Then swim to the entrance (click on map to enlarge) and go in. Tusker friend, a chap named Gio, can be found locked behind bars in the Inner City Catacombs, with an elite city guardsman on watch. From the catacombs entrance, Scarlett should turn right, on the platform and entering natural tunnel, then left when she comes to a sunken hallway. (Unless Scarlett previously killed The Gripper Queen (Inner City), she'll need to stay alert for them as she goes. A guardsman stands watch outside a metal gate. Scarlett should speak to him and demand the release of the prisoner. Assuming she has reached level 15, he will fight her (to the death.) After defeating him, take the key from his body and enter the makeshift prison area. There's quite an array of torture equipment here as well, but Scarlett will find Gio standing in the back. Speak with him, and his rescue is complete. Go back to meet Tusker at his rooftop hideout, and the quest is complete. Scarlett can now continue with The Pathway to the Claw quest, which is why she came to Tusker in the first place. Reward Another quest. Add 200 points to Scarlett's Experience, plus 160 points for killing the guard. No change to Reputation. Related Quests * The Pathway to the Claw - Scarlett will need to get aboard The Claw to rescue Sophistos. This is why she needs to earn Tusker's trust. Category:Quest